Calliope Black Fairy Tail Witch
by gabbiebendeich
Summary: Seven years before Harry Potter was born Sirius Black and Zoe York Had a baby, but Zoe was keeping a secret from everyone Zoe was a mage and trained her daughter in secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Calliope Black but i prefer Callie i'm the daughter of Sirius Black and Zoe York and i have a secret, can you keep it, you can that's great, ready i'm a mage SHH remember not to tell anyone. Are you interested in finding out my story and my adventure with my friends and family, you are well keep reading as my story is just beginning, after all i am a fairy tail mage.

Oh did i forget to mention my magic, i did, oh well i'm a Celestial Spirit mage

Review or PM me please


	2. Chapter 2

For as long as Calliope Black can remember she has had to keep a secret from everyone but her mum. She had to keep her training a secret and she had to keep her best friend a secret, why? because Callie is a mage and so is her mum Zoe. For as long as Callie could remember she had to keep her secret until the Halloween when she was Eight years old.

Callie and her mum where at Godricks Hollow for Halloween visiting James and Lilly Potter and their young son Harry when Voldemort came James told Lilly and Zoe to take Harry and Callie and run, Lilly and Zoe ran up the stairs into the nursery placing both children in the cot ,despite the fact Callie was eight, both mothers where whispering to the children but when Lilly was not looking Zoe gave Callie her Celestial gate keys while whispering '' if something happens to your father please go to the place that i told you about and take Harry with you. Can you do that for me my beautiful star'' all Callie could do was nod her head. BANG the door was blown of it's hinges Callie has moved over to harry trying to block him from view, Harry never saw his mother die nor did he see Callie's mother die but Callie did she also saw the bright green killing curse come their way and just as it was about to hit her Harry had moved and got hit with the spell but the strangest thing happened the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort. Both Harry and Callie passed out neither knowing that a certain headmaster was going to leave them with a magic hating women and her family nor did they know that they would derail plans the headmaster had for Harry by Callie taking Harry with her to her mothers friend. Layla Heartfilia


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys welcome to a new chapter. Now if you have any questions or suggestions please review or pm me as i love reading review or getting messages. Now enjoy the chapter. Lots of Love Gabbie

'' _Callie you must wake up_ '' i jumped and sat up looking around for the voice '' Callie? '' i turn my head to the left and see Aries looking at me with concern '' i'm okay Aries '' i say with a soft voice '' Aries where are me and where is Harry '' '' _Harry is right next to you ''_ i look behind me and see that Aries is right and that Harry is sleeping peacefully _'' as for where we are, we are out the front of harry's Aunt and Uncles''_ '' Aries why am i here? where is dad? '' Aries looks uncomfortable at my question '' Aries?'' _'' i'm so sorry Callie but your dad has been blamed for what happened to Zoe and Harry's parents ''_ '' what '' i am shocked but i then remember the promise i made to mum '' i have to get out of here i have to take Harry with me '' Aries smiles at me before looking sad again '' Aries whats wrong '' _'' i'm so sorry Callie but another Celestial wizard found the house in ruins and took our keys ''_ Aries looks close to tears '' oh '' i shake my head and put on a smile '' don't worry about me Aries i'll be fine i promise '' _'' but Callie where will you go ''_ mum told me to go to her friend '' _what is her friends name ''_ '' Lady Layla Heartfilia'' Aries looked shocked at this before smiling _'' well at least i can tell the others that you will be looked after Layla Heartfilia is a good person ''_ i smile at Aries before hugging her '' Aries is it possible for you to help me get to Lady Layla?'' _'' yes it is possible hold onto harry and close your eyes okay''_ i grab harry and hold him in my arms '' okay '' and close my eyes _'' you can open them now ''_ when i open them i see a town and a manor in the distance _'' this is as far as i can take you but don't worry someone is meeting us here to take you the rest of the way ''_ just as she says that a gold like appears in front of us and transforms into the Water Bearer Aquarius _'' hello Aquarius, thank you for doing this ''_ **'' humph what ever lets go brat ''** '' okay good bye Aries '' i give Aries a hug and follow Aquarius towards the manor we walked for about twenty minutes and during that time Harry woke up and started to whimper '' shh Harry shh it's okay '' i repeat that over and over again, i don't see Aquarius looking at me, we finally reach the manor and Aquarius walks in with me following her, we walk down multiple hallways before stopping at a door Aquarius knock and a soft voice calls out _'' come in ''_


End file.
